


Back in your arms

by Icequeen208



Category: Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Diana and Bruce missed their chance to be happy together but they want nothing less for Jason and Artemis
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Back in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy this long one shot. I know Bruce and Diana had feelings for each other in old canon and that it doesn’t apply to rebirth but I like to mix things up.

Artemis watched the others as they laughed and talked. The other Amazons. They almost seemed careless. Being in themyscira was nice but it never did feel like home. She felt like an outsider. Although Diana had been more then kind, she had always felt like she didn’t belong. It wasn’t just that she was from Bana - Mighdall, it was more that they had never made her feel like family. She had never felt worthy. Her thoughts drifted to something else. Someone else. She let her mind wonder to the last time she saw him. To the last time she spoke to him. 

“It’s been an adventure, Jason but you’re going to be fine.” 

Those words echoed in her ears and she remembered the look on his face when she told him he didn’t need her. She regretted those words if only because she had left him feeling alone. He begrudgingly agreed with her and she knew he didn’t mean it. He wanted her to be happy, to be free. Even if that meant leaving him. He was so selfless. 

Jason Todd was the only man who had ever made her feel alive. She never knew she could feel that way until she found herself wrapped in his strong arms one cold night. It felt like it was just the two of them in the world and nothing else mattered. How she wished she could relive one of those nights again. The first kiss that lead to intense passion was the best night of both their lives.

Artemis was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard a voice from behind her. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Diana asked, walking up beside her

“My thoughts are worth much more then a penny.” Artemis said

“You look lonely here. Don’t you want to engage in conversation?” Asked the Amazon princess.

“I am fine here. Thank you.” Artemis said, hoping she didn’t come off as rude.

“Your just as much one of us as I am, you know.” Diana said as if she could sense how Artemis felt 

“I just feel like being alone right now. Maybe we can talk later.” Artemis said offering a small smile to the other woman.

After supper, Artemis wondered the gardens inside the palace until she found a place to sit and think but once again, her thoughts wondered to him. It had been over a month since she and Jason had seen each other and she found herself missing him terribly. She had been happy with being on her own. Living her own life and doing her own thing. She thought being alone would give her piece of mind but she couldn’t stop thinking of the man who had stolen her heart. 

“I hope you’ll consider staying over night.” Diana’s voice reminded her that she had offered to talk later. 

“Maybe.” Artemis said, keeping her eyes on the ground. 

“Do you mind if I ask you something?” Diana asked, sitting down beside Artemis. Artemis shook her head, her long ponytail falling over her shoulders.

“You’re Wonder Woman. You can ask anyone anything you want.” Artemis replied 

“Is something wrong? Are you bothered by something?” Diana could tell that something was amiss from the moment Artemis arrived. She didn’t want to pry but she felt a little worried for her. 

“Why would you think that?” Artemis asked 

“So you’re telling me nothing is wrong. Nothing is bothering you right now. You’re completely fine.” Diana said, knowing that wasn’t true.

“Of course something is bothering me but it’s my problem and my fault. I shouldn’t have..” Artemis stopped herself before she said too much.

“Shouldn’t have what?” Diana asked, a confused look crossed her face.

“I thought I would be fine on my own. I thought we didn’t need each other.” Artemis said, not caring about spilling too much. 

“This is about you and Jason, isn’t it?” 

“Yes but like I said, my problem. I will not burden you with my problems.” 

Diana sighed. “Artemis, I wish you would just open up. You can tell me how you feel. It’s only us here.” Diana said, assuringly.

“Were you and Jason together very long?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Artemis said, simply, trying to come off as uncaring although she already knew Diana could see through her. She and Diana were never close. They had gotten to a point where they were friends but they still weren’t exactly close. They still had each other’s backs and they were both glad for that. 

“You miss him terribly.” Diana stated. Artemis couldn’t disagree.

“Yes.” Replied the red haired Amazon.

“Why did you leave?” Diana asked as if Artemis would just answer her willingly. She should know by now getting Artemis to open up is like pulling teeth.

“I had my reasons.” Artemis said, firmly.

“Perhaps you should visit him. Let him know how much you missed him. I’m sure he’s missing you right now as well.” 

Artemis let out a heavy sigh as if annoyed. “It’s not that simple, princess.” 

Princess. How she missed hearing Jason call her princess.

“Jason obviously means a lot to you. Possibly more then anyone else ever did. You should just go to him and tell him. Don’t let a love like that slip away.” Diana urged. 

“He’s grown so much since we first met. Who am I to stand in his way of moving on with his life?” Artemis asked more herself then the woman beside her. 

“I think you both have grown a lot. You’re both better versions of yourselves. That doesn’t mean you can’t be happy together. You both deserve that.” Diana said but Artemis didn’t seem to budge. She was too stubborn to admit it, even though it was true.

“What’s done is done. It’s too late to turn back now.” Artemis said, staring ahead. 

—

“So how is everything?” Diana asked Bruce at the watchtower. A meeting had taken place and after everyone left, Bruce and Diana remained. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean how is everything at home? How’s Jason?” Diana asked. Being specific might get Bruce’s attention. 

“Why do you ask about Jason?” Bruce wondered out loud.

“I was just wondering how he is?”

“Is this really about Jason?” Bruce questioned 

“Well, it’s more about him and someone he cares about. The outlaws are no longer a team. Jason and Artemis haven’t seen each other in a while now and I know they must miss each other.” Diana said, gaining a look from the man.

“If he misses his team mates, he’s never said. Anyhow, that’s not my concern.” Bruce said, simply. 

“I spoke to Artemis and she misses him greatly. I think they should give it another shot. It’s not fair for them to be without each other. Not when they’ve come this far.” 

Bruce stayed silent. Diana wondered just what he was thinking. Finally he turned to her and spoke. “I knew this would happen. I knew they wouldn’t last.” 

Diana frowned. “How could you have known that?” 

Bruce didn’t answer so Diana kept talking.

“I know you wasn’t always fond of Artemis but you have to admit they were in love. People in love deserve to be happy.” Diana said. She hated how quite it was. Bruce wasn’t keeping up his end of the conversation. 

“Just because we didn’t get our chance doesn’t mean that they shouldn’t.” 

That most definitely caught Bruce’s attention. They both remembered a time when they could have been happy together. When they could have been a great couple but things had kept them apart. To be more specific, Bruce had kept them from being together. Diana always knew Bruce had his reasons but she felt he could have tried to give it a chance. They both had such deep strong feelings for each other. So much that other members of the league had noticed but their time had came and gone. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Bruce said, sternly but she knew deep down, Bruce wanted it to work. For both him and Diana and Jason and Artemis. 

“Bruce, I know we could have had something special but instead, it happened for Jason and Artemis. They have both came so far. Not only in their careers but with each other. It reminds me of us.” 

“They are completely different then us.” Bruce said, as if trying to prove a point. 

“Yes they’re different but they do remind me a lot of us. Remember when we were that close?” Diana reminded him 

“We’re still close, Diana. Why are you making this about us?”

“We were in their shoes once. We were very much in love but one of us refused to act on it. Refused to let what we had become something more. Jason and Artemis have taken a chance with each other and they were happy until she left him. They both really miss each other. We just need to make them see that.” Diana pointed out.

“I know we’re still close. Nothing will ever change that and I’m not making this about us. I’m only reminding you of how it was. Don’t you think they deserve our support?” 

Bruce looked away and Diana was sure he was thinking it over. 

“Why did she leave? If they were happy, she shouldn’t have left.” Diana didn’t miss the judgment in Bruce’s tone. Diana knew very well Bruce could be a jerk but he was very protective of his children.

“True but she deeply regrets it. She didn’t do it to hurt him. She wanted him to move on and I guess she felt like she was in his way.” Diana reasoned 

“Why don’t you talk to Jason about it. I just think they deserve a chance at happiness.” 

“They do.” Bruce agreed “It’s just hard to find these days.” 

—-

Jason was alone in one of his nicer safe houses. Being back in Gotham felt strange. He thought he would feel good being home again but it just didn’t feel the same and he knew why. He tried to keep her out of his thoughts. He tried to not think about their time as outlaws, fighting side by side and having breakfast together. He wished he could just forget. That would be easier. He didn’t realize he could miss someone so much. Artemis and Bizarro were the best friends he ever had and it felt strange, almost wrong to be without them. He longed to feel her next to him again. To hold her, kiss her, make love to her. Damn he hated this. 

He thought he might be just hearing things when a knock came at the door. 

“Jason, it’s me.” He heard Bruce say as he walked over to open it. Jason held a gun in his left hand, just in case. He never knew who would come knocking.

“It’s just me.” Bruce said as Jason opened the door wider to let him in.

“What’s up? Why are you here?” Jason asked, knowing his dad had a reason for dropping by his place.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re ok.” Bruce replied. Jason gave him a suspicious look.

“Why do you care?” Jason said, without even thinking. He watched Bruce’s expression. 

“I deserved that. I haven’t been father of the year.” Bruce admitted.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” Jason backtracked 

“I know you miss your team and I don’t blame you. You we’re pretty close to them.” Bruce said and Jason knew what this was about.

“Yeah, I do. I miss them but the past is the past. I’m moving on and I feel good.” Jason said, trying to sound cool about it but Bruce could tell that wasn’t true.

He had told Artemis they he might love her but now he wished he would have just been more honest and told her that he did love her. Why was he too afraid to just say it. 

“Jason, I worry about you. I know you haven’t been happy. Not since Artemis left you.” 

Jason froze hearing her name. It was a painful reminder of her. 

“Jason?” Bruce’s voice seemed to unfreeze him and he inhaled deeply. 

“I’m fine.” Jason tried to sound ok once again but his voice told his father that he wasn’t ok.

“Has she contacted you recently?” Bruce asked 

“No but I’ve been busy so I really don’t have time for friendly chit chat.” 

“Jason, I know you miss her.” Bruce said

“Yeah well since when did anything ever work out for me?” Jason dropped down on the couch, looking very tired.

“If she feels the same about you then you shouldn’t have broke up. You should fight for the one you love”.

“It’s never gonna be that easy for me.” Jason stated

“I was afraid that something like this would happen. I knew you were crazy about her and I knew if anything ever happened like this it would break your heart.” Bruce said, trying to not be critical of the woman who still held Jason’s heart.

“Don’t be mad at Artemis. She has a right to live her own life. She never had to stay with me. She said I didn’t need her and she’s right.” Jason tried to sound like he was still ok with her saying that. Like it didn’t haunt him. Like he really didn’t need her because why would he? He was use to being alone.

“I think you both need each other. I spoke to Diana and she said she talked to Artemis. Jason, Artemis misses you.” Bruce said, sitting beside Jason.

“And I’m not mad at her. From what I hear, you both were on good terms when she left.”

“Being with her made me feel... alive. Happy. She made me feel ok. “ Jason said softly 

“Maybe you should contact her. I think you two might have a lot to say to each other.”

“What if she doesn’t.. I don’t think that’s a good idea. We both need to move on.” Jason said

“Well, according to Diana, Artemis really misses you. I can’t disagree with her when she says you two deserve a chance.” 

—

Jason awoke in his bed. The feeling of someone beside him felt good. He looked over to the beauty who slept beside him and was glad he toke his father’s advice. He had called her the day after Bruce stopped by and she was genuinely happy to hear from him. They got together for lunch and one thing led to another. By that night, they were undressing each other, unable to keep their hands to themselves. Jason felt a sense of happiness he was desperate to hold onto. He kissed her gently, brushing a stray hair away from her face. 

The sex was always good. Insanely good. Amazing but it had always been more then just sex. It was so much more. Being able to love someone so intensely and have them love you back just as much was almost overwhelming to Jason. He knew he had people who loved him but with Artemis it was different. He could sense her love for him. He never had to question it. For the first time in so long, Jason was happy to be alive.

“How long have you been awake?” Artemis asked, noticing he was quite but fully awake. He hadn’t even noticed that she had woken.

“Not long. I couldn’t go back to sleep.” Jason replied 

“Are you ok?” Artemis asked, concern in her voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m completely fine.” Jason said, lacing his fingers with hers. 

“Good.” She smiled “Do you want to talk?” 

“I just feel fine. I feel like I’m... I feel alive.” Jason said 

“You are alive. It’s time you enjoyed being alive.” Artemis said 

“You know, there use to be a time when I wished I was still dead. I wished I had never came back and I thought Bruce was so disappointed in me that he couldn’t love me anymore.”

Artemis kissed his shoulder and waited for him to continue.

“Now I wanna be alive. It feels good.” Jason said, looking into her mesmerizing eyes. 

“I feel the same. I never felt worthy or good enough for anyone but.. somehow it’s different now.” Artemis knew she never would have been who she is now without the two best people in her life.

“Because of me?” Jason asked 

“Possibly.” Replied the Amazon with a smirk.

“I love you.” Jason said softly, a serious look on his handsome face. 

Artemis didn’t reply and Jason didn’t mind. He knew she wasn’t one for words. 

“Me too.” He heard her whisper and that was enough for him. She didn’t have to say I love you for him to know. 

“You know, I think we have Bruce and Diana to thank for us getting back together?” Jason said 

“Are we back together now?” Artemis asked, teasingly 

“If you want to be.” Jason replied with a slight laugh though he hoped she would.

“What does Bruce and Diana have to do with us?” Artemis questioned 

“It seems they have talked about us and decided we should give it another chance. Maybe because they didn’t get to be together in the past.” Jason said

“Who would have thought they would have missed an opportunity to be a couple but we’re the ones who toke a chance with each other.” Artemis said and Jason agreed 

“Yeah, I guess it all worked out for the best.” All was silent in the room until Jason heard Artemis say “I love you, too.”


End file.
